Heartless
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Haruka is an outcasted teen in high school. No friends, no kindness, until a new aquahaired beauty tries to befriend her.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, nor it's characters.

Note 2: Story was inspired by the movie "Carrie"

Chapter 1

Haruka shyly looked around the halls the next morning in school. She was a senior in high school, a sort of outcast to begin with. The day before, Haruka mustered up the courage to ask out one of the popular girls...

Slowly, the tall butch made her way to the other side of the lunch room. Her hands shook, even after they were shoved in her pockets. Most of her quest was a dare, the other part was her lust for Mira, the most popular senior in school.

The chatter at the table ceased when the blond stepped up next to Mira. "Are you lost? The loser table's over there." A different girl spoke up and pointed to the other side of the room, then laughed with a few others.

Haruka stumbled over her words as she looked down at her target. Her face became beet red as she spoke. "Hi Mira. I'm Haruka, I uh... I sit behind you in chemistry." her nervousness refused to go away as she watched Mira's emotionless face. "Well... you see... I was uh, I was wondering if, well, if you weren't busy Friday night... if you wanted to catch a movie with me."

Another silence fell over the table, then a brief moment later, laughter erupted. The laughter drew the looks of everybody in the room.

"YOU! You ARE as deranged as you look. First off, I have a boyfriend... Second off, you're no where NEAR my league... and finally... You're a dyke! Get out of here loser!" her laugh was almost evil as she joined the rest of the lunch room.

Haruka bit her lip, looking around shyly before walking calmly out of the room. The entire commotion caught the attention of a new, quiet student, who sat alone at the table in the corner. The aqua-haired beauty simply watched Haruka leave, the wanted to follow her, yet was afraid of making enemies so soon after her arrival...

Dyke! Fag! Freak! She ignored them all as she passed, walking toward her locker. The grip on her shoulder strap got tighter and tighter, the more she heard the comments. Laughter surrounded her as a football jock 'accidently' bumped into her, knocking her to the ground. Her car keys slid from her hands and her backpack landed a few feet from her.

"No don't!" she reached up for her bag when a guy picked it up. He simply opened it up and dumped it's contents on the floor.

"You should go wreck her daddy's Ferrari Damion." Mira picked up Haruka's keys.

"Her daddy's dead... Maybe it's her mom's car..." he laughed. "No wait, she's dead too. They probably killed themselves when they realized they had a dyke daughter."

A soft, yet strong voice rang out from the back of the crowd. "Stop it!" The same aqua-haired girl made her way through the group. She plucked the keys from Damion's hands, then knelt down to help Haruka clean up her supplies. "What are you all looking at?" she glared at them all.

"The dyke's got a bodyguard!" The crowd slowly broke apart to get to their classes.

"I'm Michiru." she smiled sweetly at the blond. "I heard what happened yesterday... You shouldn't let those people walk all over you like that. You need to tell a teacher." She slid the last of Haruka's books back into her bag and stood up.

"You don't think I've tried? My kind isn't welcome here. Listen, thanks for helping me, but it's for your own good that you not be seen with me." She slung her bag over her shoulders and hurried down the hall as the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Most of the people in Haruka's math class starred at her as she walked into the room. Her eyes lowered to the floor during her trip to her seat. She frowned when the guy she normally sat with stood and moved to another table.

'Everybody hates me.' Haruka sat down and got out her homework.

Haruka was the only person in her class with an A average. She was a very smart woman, near the top of her class, yet nobody ever recognized her for it. Her teachers never congratulated her on perfect test scores. Her name was never listed in the school's paper for being on the honor roll.

Ever since she realized her orientation she's noticed the attitudes toward her changing. When she was attending elementary and most of middle school, she was well-liked, having many friends. There was one, whom she thought of as a sister; the first and only person she told about her sexuality. She'd never gotten a chance to tell anybody else, her so-called friend spread a horrible rumor that Haruka had tried to rape her.

Sadly, she'd become accustomed to her classmates' taunting. Each time, she simply ignored them.

"Is this seat taken... Haruka, right?" Michiru looked down at the frightened blond. She sat down in the seat when she didn't speak. "I don't care if they stare at me... I'm used to it Haruka." she leaned closer to the butch. "See... You and I, we aren't that much different." Michiru sat back up as a soft gasp escaped her neighbor's lips.

Michiru frowned some when a folded piece of paper was tossed back on top of her notes in the middle of class. Her fingers worked to open it up, what she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes. On the pate was a very poorly drawn picture of Haruka and Michiru making love, on a bed, surrounded by roaring flames. At the top of the page it read, "Haruka and Michiru: Carpet Munchers" and at the bottom, under the drawing "Burn in Hell." Carefully, she placed it in front of Haruka so she could see it.

"Michiru, I understand you're new, but I have a strict no note passing policy in this classroom, please bring that to me." Mr. Kisari set down his chalk and motioned for the paper.

"I didn't write it sir. It was drawn and given to me." she handed him the paper before returning to her seat.

Mr. Kisari looked down at the page, it was evident that he was trying to contain his laughter as he spoke. "Who did this?"

"I did Mr. Kisari, am I in trouble?" Damion grinned, already knowing the answer.

"No, just see that it doesn't happen again."

Haruka glanced at Michiru. "See what I meant." Michiru simply nodded and continued taking notes...

She reached up to grab Haruka's hand as the bell rang. "Hey Ruka. I was wondering if you could help me with this stuff. I don't understand math at all."

Haruka blushed some at both the nickname, and the question. "Sure... would you like to sit with me at lunch? We can work on it then." Michiru nodded as she grabbed her things and headed toward her next class. A small smirk played on the normal frown of Haruka's lips.

"What are you smiling about? You don't deserve to smile fag." a student laughed at her before she left the room. Haruka's smile quickly faded after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Romeo." Michiru giggled as she stepped up behind Haruka as she stood in line to get her normal salad for lunch. "Ooo, health nut?" she reached past her to grab only a bottle of water.

"I need to stay in top running form... to keep from being killed." the seriousness in her teal eyes showed that she wasn't lying. "Let me pay for that." she smiled softly as she took the water.

"Thank you Ruka." she opened her bottle as they returned to their table.

"So you're like me huh?" Haruka dug into her salad before she frowned. "I hope you know how to protect yourself." she leaned closer and rolled up her sleeve. A long knife scar went up Haruka's left forearm.

"Oh my god. What happened?" she ran her fingers down her arm, feeling the raised mark.

"It happened during the summer, when I was visiting my, now former, girlfriend in Hiroshima." She looked down, feeling tears as she relived that night. "We just left the symphony. I was wearing a tuxedo...

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking me Ruka." Kimi spun around in front of them as they walked, her black dress flowing around her, showing her calves. "You know how much I love the symphony."

"And you know how much I love you." Haruka slid her arms around the smaller girl and gave her a loving kiss. "I'd take you out every night if I could."

"Well we both know you could afford it Miss silk-tuxedo." Kimi picked off a piece of fuss from her collar.

"Look at this Billy... The loving dyke couple. Maybe they'll let us watch them fuck." Derrick grabbed Haruka, easily overpowering her as Billy pressed himself to Kimi's back, sliding his hand up under her skirt...

* * *

Haruka sniffled softly. "They drug us into an alley. Of all the 200 people that attended the symphony, not one single person helped. Not one." She felt a warm hand rest on hers when it began to tremble. "One of them held me, forcing me to watch as the other raped her. When I tried to fight them off, I was attacked. The scar on my arm..." she lifted her shirt to reveal another scar. "and they stabbed me." Michiru slid her arm around the crying blond. "When I woke up, in the hospital. They told me she was dead... They killed her." Haruka wiped a tear from her eye before pulling her book in front of her. "I'm sorry, I'd said I'd help you didn't I?"

"No..." she gently gripped her hand. "Don't worry about the math..." She looked deep into Haruka's teal eyes. "Do you want to talk about it Ruka?" she simply shook her head. "Alright, just remember that I'm here if you want to talk. Here's my phone number." She wrote it on Haruka's hand. "My mom's okay with me being who I am... I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"Oops..." Michiru looked up just in time to see Damion push over his cup of soda from his tray. It landed on Haruka's head, splattering over her nice white shirt and jeans. It splashed off her, landing on Michiru's thin blue blouse.

Haruka stood quickly and turned to face Damion. The look in her eyes could kill. "Why don't you leave her out of this?"

"'Fraid I can't do that, you see, she's like you." he pushed what was left of his pizza onto Michiru's blouse.

Tears welled up in the smaller woman's eyes. Quickly she gathered her books and ran from the cafeteria, heading down the road toward her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Michiru wait!" Haruka grabbed her things and quickly followed the girl. "Hold on a second..." She grabbed her hand. "Let me help you."

"You can't even help yourself Ruka! How can you help me!" A river of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Just come with me, please." she led her to her bright yellow Ferrari. "Before you ask... it was my dad's before he died." Haruka opened up the passenger door for her.

"It's a very nice car Ruka. Your parents must have had a lot of money." she threw her books on the tiny backseat before climbing in.

"Yea. There's enough in savings that I never have to work to live." She forced a smile as she climbed in and drove into town, toward her apartment complex...

* * *

"Wow, this place is incredible... You live here alone?" she looked around the giant penthouse apartment.

Haruka set her school books on the coffee table, as well as her keys. "Yeah. I moved in when my parents died last year. It's much smaller then the house we used to live in. I couldn't keep up with that." She pulled off her shirt, showing off her well-toned stomach. She wasn't modest and Michiru quickly saw that she had no reason to be. "I think I can find you a new shirt, come on." She walked back the hall, going into the master bedroom. The walls were lined with absolutely amazing paintings, the bed, an Old-English style, oak, 4-post bed. There were two dressers in the room, as well as two closets. "Yes, I've got too many clothes. You can go through everything, find something you like." She pulled out a baby blue shirt from the closet and pulled it over her head before walking out to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee.

"Mm... I love coffee." Michiru walked out of the room, wearing one of Haruka's button down black shirts which hung loosely on her smaller frame. Michiru smirked when she noticed Haruka blush, her eyes quickly avoiding Michiru's exposed skin on her chest. "I really liked those paintings in your bedroom. Who's the artist?"

"Kimi did them. Her mom let me have them after the funeral, as sort of a way of remembering her." The blond poured Michiru a cup of coffee. "There's sugar right there if you use any." She pointed next to the coffee maker as she turned her back to get her own cup. She gasped, nearly dropping her cup when Michiru pressed her smaller body to her back and reached around to grab the canister.

"You smell really good Ruka." she rested her head against her shoulder, frowning as she felt some tears. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. That you couldn't help yourself. I know you can. It's just those people are so horrible, we shouldn't have to deal with those people Ruka." She wiped her eyes as she pulled away.

"No, you've got no reason to be sorry. There is so much more that I could do to protect myself, but I don't." she turned around and reached up, wiping away a tear from Michiru's eyes. "No crying though, k?" She smiled at her.

"Okay." Michiru shyly looked down. "Do you mind if I stay the night here? If mom sees me now, she'll try to pull me out of school... again. I'm tired of changing schools because of being bullied."

"Yeah... that's fine, I've got plenty of room here."...

* * *

Michiru settled down next to Haruka after she put a movie in the DVD player. "Thanks for letting me stay the night. It gives us a chance to talk more too." she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Ah!" she giggled as Haruka lied back and pulled Michiru against her. "You're comfortable, you know that?"

"I've been told a time or two before." The blond ran her fingers through Michiru's silky, aqua-locks as the opening credits were playing. "So tell me about you Michi."

"I'm a hopeless romantic." she giggled. "Well, I paint, I play the violin, as you already know, I have math and obviously school." She hesitated. "How long have you been taunted at school?"

The blond frowned, she reached out and flipped off the DVD player since they wouldn't be watching it anyway. "Since I was 12 and I figured out I was gay. A rumor was spread about me. And I've never really had a friend since Kimi." She smiled. "Thank you for coming into my live Michi. I don't know how much longer I could have survived without someone to talk to." she paused for a moment, waiting for Michiru to respond. "Michi...? Michi you awake?" she smiled when she saw her sleeping form. "Sleep tight angel." she kissed the top of her head and pulled a fleece blanket over both of them, allowing herself to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruka awoke first in the morning. The light shone through her balcony doors, right into her eyes. She groaned and shifted some, her eyes focused on the weight on top of her. "You're so beautiful." she didn't want to go to school, not after what happened the day before. 'Maybe she won't wake up. I can't go to school if I can't move.' Haruka smiled at the thought as she ran her fingers through Michiru's delicate hair.

"Hm?" Michiru weakly opened her eyes to look at the blond.

"Morning Michi." Haruka smiled at her then chuckled softly when she placed her head back against the blonde's chest with an unrecognizable grunt. "There's school today." Michiru made another similar noise and Haruka grinned and whispered. "I'm naked."

"Huh? What?" she popped her head up, looking around.

Haruka burst into laughter. "For some reason, I knew that would get your att-ow!" she clutched her chest, still laughing at Michiru. "Well good morning Michi."

"Oh fuck you." she sat up completely and stretched. "I was comfy." she smacked her leg this time before standing up.

"Abuse!" Haruka chuckled as she stood up. "Come on. I'll find you something to wear."

"They'll know I stayed the night. Probably assuming we made hot, steamy, love all night. Then taunt us for it." She sighed as she followed her friend down the hall.

"They've already assumed we've fucked. Remember the drawing. And they already taunt us. Remember yesterday. What will make today different?" She opened her closet. "You'll look like a boy today. I hope you don't mind."

"No… I'll look like you today. Which is very much okay with me." Michiru reached into the closet and grabbed a pair of black, cargo jeans, then pulled out a baby blue, button down shirt. She also grabbed a plain white t-shirt and turned away to change. "No looking."

Haruka couldn't help but glance in the mirror, her eyes looked up and down her body. She shook the image from her head as she slid into her own pair of black jeans, she turned around as she buttoned her red shirt.

"How do I look?" Michiru spun around. The jeans hugged her hips, barely staying up. The white shirt was tucked in, the baby blue shirt hung loosely on her shoulders, only the first three buttons were hooked.

"You look amazing." Haruka had to catch herself to keep from staring. She had no idea that Michiru would look so good in her clothes. Not even Kimi looked as good. "Come on, we'll be late for school." Haruka grabbed her keys and books as she walked from the apartment…

* * *

"So I'll see you in math. Right?" Haruka held her books under her arm, ignoring the looks both her and Michiru received.

"Yes, of course." Michiru placed her hand on the blonde's chest, leaned up on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to a shocked Haruka's. "See you later." Michiru walked into her classroom, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Heartless

Chapter 6

"Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, please report to the main office please. Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou to the main office." Their voices echoed down the halls of the school.

Laughter quickly filled Haruka's classroom. She frowned at the teacher. "Why don't you stop them?" The teacher just smirked at her. Haruka shook her head, grabbed her books and walked down the hall.

"What's going on Haruka?" Michiru looked up at the blond, just out view of the office.

"I don't know. I wouldn't worry about it though." she reached out and opened the door for her.

Dirty looks came from the two secretaries that sat at the reception desks. "The Principal is waiting to see you... Ladies." her voice was cold and harsh.

Haruka quickly covered Michiru's mouth before she could say anything. "Thank you... come on Michi." The blond took her hand as they walked down the corridor to the Principal's office.

"Come in ladies." Mr. Takino looked up at them. "Hello again Haruka. How have you been?" He just grinned.

"What's this about?" Haruka allowed Michiru to sit in the only chair in the office.

Mr. Takino showed a sly grin as he slid a copy of the school's handbook across the desk. "I would just like to inform you and your... friend here, Haruka, that you both broke a school rule by kissing in the hallway."

"When was that rule put into place!"

Michiru reached up to put her hand on Haruka's "The bastard added it this morning." she pointed to the date at the bottom.

"No public displays of affection on school property." Haruka frowned as she read the page aloud.

"That's correct Ms. Tenou." Mr. Takino simply smiled at the pair.

"That what about all the others who are practically fucking in the halls? Why don't they get in trouble?" Michiru quickly retorted.

"Because the teachers haven't seen them, they did see you. As did many disgusted students. I've got no choice but to suspend both of you for one week." Mr. Takino slid two suspension slips to the girls. "I expect both of you to be off school property in 10 minutes. If not then I'll be forced to call the police for trespassing." he grinned.

Michiru stood up, wanting to say more, she frowned when Haruka grabbed her hand and led her from the office. "Why did you do that? That man needs a good beating!"

"It's no use Michiru. I've tried fighting them. My family's tried fighting them. It's no use. It's just a losing battle for our kind. Come on... I'll take you home." Haruka led Michiru to her car and opened the passenger door.

Michiru slid her arms affectionatly around the blonde's neck. "You're not alone this time. I'll always be here Ruka."

This time it was Haruka to take the initiative to kiss Michiru. The kiss was long and tender, one full of love and trust. Michiru slowly pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Maybe during this week we can get to know each other a little more. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?" The blond smiled down at her counterpart.

"I'd love to Haruka." Michiru returned her smile.

They pulled apart when they heard a student walk by them, making mock-kissing noises. The blond moved around to the driver's side of the car to take Michiru home.


	7. Chapter 7

Heartless

Chapter 7

Haruka stepped out of her car once they arrived at Michiru's house. She hurried to the passenger side to open up the door.

"Well thank you kind sir." Michiru smiled and lent up, gently kissing the blonde's cheek. "Come on inside, I'm sure my mother would like to meet you." The smaller woman grabbed Haruka's hand and walked into her house. "Mom, you home?"

A small, stocky woman appeared in the doorway from the kitchen. Her hair was nearly the same color as Michiru's, except for the streaks of gray that had claimed it. She looked at the girls, from one to the other, in slight confusion. "Michiru, why are you home so early? And who is this girl?"

Michiru signed before showing the suspension notice to her mother. The expression on her mother's wrinkled face changed to bitter anger. "This is unacceptable Michiru! You've never been suspended before! It's your fault!" she glared up at the blond. "My Michiru was a perfect angel, until she met you!" she snarled. "Get out of my house!"

"Mom stop. It's not Haruka's fault. I'm the one that kissed her. She's innocent! Don't make her leave."

Haruka looked down at the carpet for a moment before turning to the door and making a hasty exit. She reached her car just as a gentle, familiar hand grabbed hers. The blond shook away her salty tears before turning to the smaller woman. "Take this." She quickly pulled her spare apartment key from the others and slid it into Michiru's hand. "You have my number." She looked up at Michiru's mother, standing in the doorway. "This is probably for the best Michi." she lent down and kissed her forehead. "Visit me whenever you want." she climbed into her car and drove off...

* * *

A set of car keys were thrown across the empty apartment as Haruka entered. She gripped her hair with both of her hands in a vain attempt at ripping it from its roots. All the thoughts of her classmates surfaced in her mind.

"Dyke."

"You never deserve to be happy, stop smiling."

"Maybe they'll let us watch them fuck."

"Burn in hell."

The words flooded her mind. The more she yelled and screamed for them to stop, the louder they got.

"Look at the lesbos."

"That's so gross."

"Faggots!"

"Carpet munchers."

Illusions surrounded her. They were of all her classmates, of every person that had ever commented, that had ever looked at her funny. They all surrounded her. They all pointed and laughed as if she were the main exhibit in a freak side show.

"STOP! Leave me alone!" The blond dropped to her knees, helplessly listening to her tormentors' words. Her eyes flooded with tears. Then the most recent words she'd heard resurfaced.

"My Michiru was a perfect angel, until she met you!"

The last few words echoed in her head. The harder she pressed her hands to her eats, the louder those words got. 'I have to stop this!' she thought between the words she heard.

She raced into the bathroom, her shaking hands searched through the medicine cabinet. She found a bottle of aspirin, she dumped some onto her hand, most slipping out, into the sink. The pills tasted horrible as she tried to swallow them without any water.

The screaming in her head didn't stop. She went out to the kitchen to try her next idea. After grabbing one of her knifes, she walked down the hallway, going into her room, where she sat on her bed. "I'll solve everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Heartless

Chapter 8

There was a handgun that Haruka kept in her nightstand, for her own protection. When she sat on her bed she reached for the gun. She simply let it lay next to her on the bed.

Her eyes caught the glint of the knife. "I'm sorry." She began slicing into her arms. Blood quickly poured from the deep wounds. She barely flinched in pain. Her mental anguish was overpowering the physical pain she now suffered.

Each but, a new pool of blood on her formally white sheets. Each cut scared away one of her tormentors voices. Yet they were still there. They all still blended together.

Her heart unknowingly continued to pump the blood right from her body. It was raving, from the adrenaline she felt from her own pain.

"It's not enough." she thought aloud. She started hacking at her own legs now. The blood ran down her legs, creating a puddle on the floor around her feet. Silent tears began falling into the pools of crimson liquid. It was too late to stop, she started feeling weak.

"I'm sorry Michi." Her eyes fell closed as she collapsed onto her bed...

* * *

Later that evening, Michiru unlocked Haruka's front door. "Ruka you home? I saw your car in the garage. Mom thinks I went to the mall... Ruka?" she slowly made her way through the living room. No Haruka. She peeked around the corner into the kitchen, still no Haruka. 'Maybe she went for a walk...' Michiru thought to herself.

She checked each of the spare rooms before the sight of something red in the master bedroom caught her attention. Slowly she stepped close enough to push the door open.

Her heart skipped, the color disappearing from her cheeks as she saw Haruka's bloodied, lifeless body laying in the center of her bed.

"NO!" Michiru screamed as she ran to Haruka's side. "Ruka. Honey talk to me. Please say something! Anything, even make a noise. Please..." tears slid down her cheeks as she felt for a pulse. There was none. "Why? I told you, you weren't alone anymore. Why didn't you listen to me? Now I've lost you. I should have been here sooner. I could have saved you." She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on Haruka's cold lips.

The gun still laid beside the blonde's body. There was a bit of blood on the handle, yet it didn't bother Michiru as she picked it up.

"I'll be with you soon my love." she laced her fingers with Haruka's as she placed the barrel of the gun under her chin. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Haha, you guys thought that was the end...didn't you :Grins evily: But it wasn't! It wasn't the end!

Heartless

Chapter 9

"The dead bodies of Haruka Tenou, 18, and Michiru Kaiou, 18, where found inside Tenou's penthouse apartment late Tuesday evening. After a report of a single gun shot that the downstairs neighbor had heard, the police investigated the apartment. They found the two bodies in the master bedroom. Tenou had suffered from self inflicted lacerations. Kaiou suffered from a single gun shot wound to her head."

Michiru looked up at Haruka as she sat in the hospital bed next to her. She didn't finish reading the newspaper article. The photo at the top of the page held Haruka's gaze. It was taken of them, while they were still lying in bed. Haruka was covered in blood, her arms full of cuts. Michiru had fallen against the blond. Blood had come from her chin, staining Haruka's shirt.

"This worked honey." Haruka gently kissed Michiru, careful not to hurt her.

Michiru had bandages that covered the underside of her chin, there was a matching bandage on her upper lip. The bullet had passed through her mouth and came out through her upper lip. Haruka had bandages covering both of her arms, as well as some of her thighs. She'd slipped unconscious before Michiru had found her.

"Don't do this anymore. Please." Michiru gently slid her fingers down the blonde's arms.

"I promise sweetheart. You know, I heard Tokyo has a big gay community. Lets move there. I've got the money. Your mom can move out there with us."

Michiru's eyes lit up. "I've always dreamed of living in Tokyo! I'd love to move out there with you Haruka. I want to go to the funeral this weekend. Just to see who shows up from school."

"Alright. I'll buy you a dress." The blond smiled...

* * *

The couple stood atop a hill in the distance, watching their own funeral. Haruka wore a black suit, her dress shirt was black silk. She had her hair slicked back and her arm around the smaller woman. Michiru wore the dress that the blond had bought her two days prior. It was a long, flowing black dress. It hugged each of her curves, the wind blew through her long aqua locks that she'd left down over her shoulders. 

"This feels strange Michi... Watching our own funerals."

"But we know it's for our own good. And all those people will think twice before they pick on someone else who's different. Our plane leaves tonight for Tokyo. Mom's already there preparing the home." Michiru leaned up, giving the blond a gentle, loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, lets go pay our respects to our former selves."

They both slowly walked down the hill as the last person walked away from the gravestones. They smiled as they saw the numerous flowers and letters that had been left. They'd have something to read on their plane trip.

Haruka knelt down in front of her own gravestone. "The old you is gone. The new you has learned from your mistakes. I've going to a place far away from here. To start a new life with the girl that saved mine." she looked up at Michiru as she finished collecting the letters. The blond picked up a white rose and carefully placed it behind her love's ear. "Lets go sweetie."

* * *

Note2: Thank Fuseki for giving me the idea to have them fake their deaths. I WAS going to have it be a sad, depressing ending, but it doesn't fit my style. One more chapter to come guys. It's been a pleasure keeping everyone's attention for this long. Thanks for your reviews. 


	10. Chapter 10

Heartless

Chapter 10

_Two Months Later..._

"Come on sweetheart, we'll be late for school." Haruka fixed the tie of her school uniform as she stood by the front door. She was finally happy about going to school. They now had many friends. They were active members in their schools Gay/Straight Alliance.

"I'm coming baby." Michiru ran down the steps, carrying her backpack over her shoulder. "Come here Ruka, your tie's crooked. As always." she reached up and fixed it. She grinned slyly as her hands snaked up into the blonde's hair. "I love you. More then anything. Lets skip school today and go into the country for a nice picnic. There are only suppose to be assemblies today anyway."

"Won't your mother get mad at us if we skip. Though a day alone with you sounds wonderful." The tall blond bent some and gave her love a tender kiss. She couldn't help but smile at her. "Alright. You go get food. I'll go get a blanket and a basket."

They pulled apart, Michiru going into the kitchen and Haruka upstairs. Michiru's mother was standing in the kitchen when her daughter entered. She only smiled. "Have fun today." ...

An hour later the young couple sat on a thick blanket, overlooking the city on a cliff. "It's so beautiful up here Ruka." Michiru snuggled closer to her love.

Haruka's next sentence was blurted out. "Marry me."

"What?" Michiru sat up and looked into Haruka's teal eyes.

"Marry me Michi." she smiled at her love's shock.

"But Haruka, honey, this is such short no-" she gasped as the blond showed her a diamond ring. "Oh god." she starred deeply into Haruka's eyes.

The blond pulled the ring from the case and slid it onto Michiru's finger. "Will you marry me Michiru? Will you be mine forever?"

Michiru's eyes filled with tears as she slid her arms around the blond. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

-The End-

It's been a pleasure writing this everybody. I hope you enjoyed it. I may make an add-on with the letters that were written to them, but that will be a totally different story. Please leave a review for me :)


End file.
